Scaling of semiconductor devices, such as metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) devices, has enabled continued improvement in speed, performance, density, and cost per unit function of integrated circuits over the past few decades. Improvements to integrating transistors that operate in different power domains can further the scaling of integrated circuits.